VIRUS
by Feathered'girl
Summary: U/A. Un virus pone en peligro la existencia de la humanidad como la conocemos. Para protección de las personas, se les encerró en los dos lugares más seguros del planeta, los Polos. Haciendo dos resistencias conocidas como "Norte y Sur". Aún no se ha encontrado una cura, obligando así a dos amigas, a escapar para conseguir un antídoto. [MULTI - CROSSOVER].
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen hermanos._**

* * *

 _Tooth Pov_

 _-Y tú… ¿por qué estás aquí?- le pregunté a una chica que estaba a mi lado. Me moría de aburrimiento._

 _-Traté de escapar- respondió fría, sin mirarme._

 _Yo estaba en detención por lo mismo, era mi segundo día de encierro, no quería seguir ahí, extrañaba mi hogar, quería saber de mi hermano_.

Fue esta la primera vez que vi a Astrid, una joven de la misma edad que yo, 17, alta, rubia, con un brillo de inteligencia en la mirada. Nunca imaginé que más tarde se convertiría en mi compañera de aventuras y por qué no decirlo, mi mejor amiga.

Nos conocimos en el lugar menos propicio, la Resistencia Sur de la Antártica, un refugio secreto, para todos aquellos sobrevivientes del hemisferio sur del planeta. Una desconocida, y hasta el momento incurable enfermedad, que se propaga rápidamente a nivel mundial, nos obliga a mantenernos aquí, aisladas.

No es tan malo como suena, esto parece una enorme ciudad congelada, con campos de entrenamiento, talleres, laboratorios y bibliotecas por doquier. No tengo idea de cuantas personas vivirán aquí, pero una vez entras, está prohibido salir.

Como refugiados del virus, tenemos ciertas obligaciones que cumplir, muy tediosas, por lo demás. Por ejemplo, todos los días, los supervisores de rojo, hacen una revisión de salud, nos toman exámenes de sangre con unos aparatos pequeños que llevan chips incorporados, para verificar que no estemos infectados.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me tocó ver un arresto…

Se llevaban a un chico alto y moreno, le calculé unos 18 años. Su examen salió positivo, le tomaron la temperatura, y estaba más baja de lo normal. (Síntoma de fase 1) Al instante, su cara se desfiguró en una mueca de horror, comenzó a sudar, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y calló al suelo.

-¡Me doy asco!- gritaba –No me mires, es vergonzoso- me dijo en cuanto notó mi presencia a su lado.

Yo no supe que hacer, mi cuerpo se paralizó al ver como se sacudía sin parar.

-¡Suéltame de una vez! Ya es tarde para mí- les decía a los supervisores que trataban de inyectarle algo.

-Eh Rider, muchacho, aún no te ha llegado la hora, tranquilízate, te llevaremos a cuarentena, es primera fase. Y tú Thompson, no andes de mirona.

Lo tomaron entre los dos hombres y se lo llevaban, cuando en eso, una pequeña chica llegó corriendo desesperada, con la intención de abrazar al joven.

-Para Rapunzel, no te acerques.- le dijo poniéndose en pie lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella muy preocupada.

-No es nada- sonrió

-No me mientas, sabía que esto pasaría, no digas que no te lo advertí.- dijo sollozando suavemente.

-Eres lo más importante para mí, pero no te puedo pedir que sigas conmigo.

Ella suspiró y dijo

\- Juntos saldremos de esto.

Él trató de besarla, pero lo pensó, se detuvo y retrocedió.

Esa escena quedaría grabada en mi mente por varias noches y me acompañaría durante días.

La pareja que ni siquiera conocía, conmovió mi corazón, algo nadie había hecho hace un buen tiempo.

Mi vida en la resistencia fue muy difícil, sobre todo el primer año, en que me oponía a seguir esas estúpidas reglas, ¿por qué necesitaban que demostráramos tanto respeto? ¿Tenía cara de ser obediente? Ni hablar.

Ese periodo lo pasé casi a diario en detención, son incontables las veces que intenté escapar de la prisión, pero no obtuve mayores resultados. El castigo que me daban: horas extras de entrenamiento físico, pero para mí no era gran cosa, esa es mi clase favorita, y mi especialidad.

Hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que llegué, 3 años desde que conozco a Astrid, y precisamente hoy, se desteñirá un poco el encierro para nosotras.

Estamos hartas de ver cómo arrestan todos los días, cada vez a más personas por estar infectados, la sala de cuarentena no da más, está repleta, y no es un lugar muy apacible.

Debemos hacer algo, rápido.

* * *

-Primero planearemos todo muy bien, no se nos tiene que escapar ningún detalle, o será el fin- dijo Astrid en voz baja para no despertar a las demás.

-Comencemos- le respondí -Ve tomando nota-

En eso, sacó de no sé dónde, uno de sus aparatos que construía, creo que no he mencionado que mi amiga vive entre tornillos y tuercas. Lo había visto antes, consistía en una placa con un micrófono, que mientras ella iba hablando, este escribía textualmente lo que decía.

-Necesitamos comida y agua, es primordial.

-De eso me puedo encargar yo, no tendré problemas con entrar en la bodega de noche y tomar lo que quiera.

-Muy bien, sé cuidadosa, que nadie te vea. El transporte corre por mi cuenta, tengo que hacerle unos arreglos al comando de la camioneta, pero no es nada.- asentí- Lo otro… estar entre todos esos infectados no es seguro, habrá que tener a mano limitante de fase 1 y 2.

-¿Quieres el antídoto listo o solo los ingredientes?

-Tiene que estar terminado, es en caso de emergencia, no me voy a poner a prepararlo en el momento.- dijo con esa voz de sabelotodo tan típica en ella.

-Será un poco difícil, sabes que lo tienen más que resguardado.

-Difícil pero no imposible- sonrió –Tendremos que trabajar en equipo, cuando llegue el momento te explicaré mi plan.

-De acuerdo- murmuré algo molesta por que me oculte las cosas.

-Lo demás es sencillo y lo consigo yo, guantes, gazas, desinfectante, algo de alcohol, nada del otro mundo.

-Momento, ¿con qué piensas defenderte? ¿Acaso crees que vamos a ir por ahí sin protección? ¿Ni una pistolita?

-Me extraña de ti Tooth, como si no me conocieras- dijo haciéndome un guiño –Eso está solucionado, las tengo fuera.

-¿Cómo que fuera?- no entendía nada

-Ya verás- ¡Maldita! cómo gozaba de mi ignorancia.

-Y supongo que tienes una idea para salir, ¿no?

-Claro. Mira, lo más importante es que no quiero que nadie sepa que nos escapamos.

-¿qué quieres decir? Obviamente se darán cuenta

-No. Te lo diré de una vez, hay que hacer correr el rumor de que estamos infectadas, de 1ra fase. Cuando tengamos listo todo lo que necesitamos, yo voy a la enfermería y pido que me hagan un chequeo, mientras tú te encargarás de tocar la alarma de seguridad, seguro que así la enfermera se descuidará y yo podré tomar algo del limitante que tenga a mano.

-Me gusta, y así las chicas del dormitorio pensarán que estamos en cuarentena. -deduje.

-Exacto-Aprobó Astrid

-¡No sabes cuánto me emociona esto!

-Baja la voz estúpida- me regañó

-¿Y cuando sería un buen día para partir?- le pregunté lo más seria que pude

-Según mis cálculos, en 1 semana. Tengo que terminar algunas cosas que nos serán útiles. Ahora, vamos a dormir que empezamos desde mañana.- fue lo último que dijo, me dio la espalda y comenzó a roncar.

-1 semana- susurré, antes de imitar a mi compañera.

-¡Jamie!- grité sobresaltada

-¡Tooth reacciona! ¿Otra vez ese sueño?- me preguntó Astrid

-No, fue diferente…

-Cuéntame mientras te vistes, hoy empezamos a poner en marcha la máquina- dijo haciendo un guiño, tenía un afán por hablar de un modo que solo yo lograba comprender.

-Ya sabes, en un bosque, mi hermano que me llama desde la oscuridad, me volteo y no hay nada… bueno, esta vez lo vi, estaba detrás mío, pero en muy mal estado, pálido, con las pupilas dilatadas y la piel resquebrajada se le caía a pedazos- tirité un poco antes de continuar- Traté de acercarme, pero no me podía mover, mientras él me decía que ya no lo soportaba, que no quería llegar a la fase final. Tomó una pistola y con ella terminó su vida. Todo frente a mis ojos atónitos. No lo pude detener.-Astrid me miraba sin hablar

-Tranquila- dijo, y luego hizo algo que no me esperaba y que nunca antes había hecho.

Me abrazó.

* * *

 _Astrid Pov_

Acompañé a Tooth hasta su salón de entrenamiento, le tocaban pesas, y luego me dirigí rumbo al laboratorio 6, una enorme sala donde se impartían clases de ciencias, equipada con todo tipo de químicos que podía utilizar a mi antojo.

Iba tarde, así que aceleré el paso hasta el punto de trote medio, no me gusta hacer ejercicio demás o innecesario.

La clase comenzaría, no me quedó opción, corrí lo más rápido que pude, y faltaba poco, cuando de la nada se me cruza un maldito chico en el camino, por la velocidad no pude detenerme, choqué fuertemente contra él y ambos rodamos por el suelo.

Me levanté rápido, y ahí estaba él, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones. Yo, esperaba una disculpa.

-Descuida, estoy bien- sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¡Mira cómo me dejaste!- espeté, mi bata blanca ahora era beige.

\- Tú eras la que venía corriendo.

-Claro, porque iba tarde… de hecho, no sé qué hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- le dije antes de reanudar mi camino.

-¡Soy Hipo Haddock!- gritó mientras me alejaba.

"¿Y a mí qué?" pensé.

-¿Hofferson, que haces?- me gritó un instructor de turno

-Nada señor- "mierda me sorprendió"

-¡Date la vuelta y muéstrame las manos!

Obedecí. No tenía nada

-Puedes irte- me dijo mirándome fijo

"Eso estuvo cerca"

-Tooth, tengo los utensilios, casi me descubren- le dije con la respiración entrecortaba

-Yo, bajo la cama escondí la comida

-Perfecto, mañana voy a la enfermería y accionamos el plan. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Cómo no, me encargaré de la alarma

-A las 15:00 hrs.

-Entendido

Tooth se ve tranquila, por mi parte, me gané un buen susto.

Mañana será un gran día.

* * *

Y bien..? Que dicen?

Ya se! Se que la personalidad de Tooth en realidad no es así, pero quise que fuera ruda y un poco fría, ya que en la mayoría de los fics la hacen muy serena y demasiado trabajo tranquila. Por eso quise que sea la protagonista de esta manera.

Y si, también lo se. Astrid no queriendo hacer ejercicio? Vanos! Creo que los cambios en los personajes no están taaaan mal.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué Tooth y Astrid? Bueno.. Después lo sabrán.. Pero también porque las amo :v

Por favor, deja un review si te gustó o no te gustó, o lo que quieras dejar XD no seas un seguidor faltaste, aparte debí saber si te gustó el fic para saber si lo continuo o no, DEPENDE DE TÍ HERMANO Y HERMANA!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen hermanos._**

* * *

 _~Astrid Pov~_

"Llegó la hora de apelar a mis dotes actorales."

-Señorita, sabe, no me siento muy bien- le dije a la enfermera de turno.

-Dame el brazo- respondió sin mirarme, antipática

Con toda calma me arremangué la blusa. Tooth se estaba tardando.

Un poco más...

-Date prisa, estoy muy ocupada.

Ahí estaba, sonó la alarma ensordecedora, vi la cara de la enfermera: una mezcla entre fastidio y preocupación. Se encendieron luces rojas por todos lados y no tardó en salir la gente correr desesperada.

-Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo- dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Frente a mi asiento había un carrito metálico con toda clase de brebajes y medicamentos. Saqué de mi bolsillo una llave maestra y logré abrir la puerta secreta que tienen estos aparatos debajo del metal.

Solo había 2 frascos de 1ra fase, un líquido verde y viscoso, desagradable a la vista pero capaz de salvar muchas vidas, al hacer de barrera limitante contra la enfermedad retrasando su avance.

Tomé ambas dosis con cuidado de no romper algo tan preciado.

Cuando me disponía a desaparecer del lugar, una mano grande y morena se asió de mi bata con muy poca fuerza.

Era un muchacho como de mi edad que murmuraba algo inaudible, estaba muy asustado. Al parecer era un infectado, porque estaba más frío que un muerto.

Me volteé para verlo, y pude notar como intentaba indicarme algo mientras miraba fijamente mi mochila.

"Entiendo".

No podía dejarlo así, no lo pensé demasiado y me dispuse a ayudarlo, tomé una de las botellas de limitante. Sería mi primer paciente.

Me acerqué a su camilla con aguja en mano, momento...

"¿Dónde debía inyectarlo?"

Como si hubiera preguntado en voz alta, el muchacho levantó su mano y apuntó al cuello, donde tenía marcas anteriores.

Fiándome de mi pulso me apoyé con una mano en la mesita de noche y con la otra apunté a mi objetivo: su arteria más grande.

Me armé de valor y cuando me proponía inyectarlo, súbitamente el chico comenzó a temblar con brusquedad, era un síntoma de fase 1, epilepsia.

Esperé a que se calmara, pero cada vez era más violento y tenía una fuerza descomunal para su estado.

En uno de esos remesones sus anteojos cayeron al suelo, y detuvo el estremecimiento.

Por lo que ocurrió después me doy cuenta que le costaba mucho ver sin ellos, porque en cuanto los perdió se alteró y comenzó a buscarlos afanosamente, tanto así, que al tantear la mesa en que yo estaba recostada, me empujó con fuerza y perdí el equilibrio.

Caí de bruces sobre él justo cuando se abría la puerta.

Con un impulso que produjo brisa, entró una pequeña chica, muy exaltada, toda despeinada y por lo sonrojado de sus mejillas y su respiración entrecortada, se notaba que había corrido un buen trecho.

-¡Flynn! ¿Estás bien?- gritó mientras entraba.

Se acercó a la camilla en donde estábamos, abrió mucho los ojos, separó los brazos del cuerpo y su boca formó una perfecta o, pero no dijo nada.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi incómoda posición, que escena más vergonzosa

-Yo solo quería...-comencé a decir

-No tienes que explicar nada- dijo la chica, se dio media vuelta y ya se marchaba enfurruñada, cuando me puse de pie y la detuve.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-pregunté

-Debería ser yo la que pregunte eso ¿no crees?- me miró desafiante

-Soy Astrid Hofferson y solo intentaba ayudar a este chico -

-¡Oh, claro! Vi como lo ayudabas- espetó mirando hacia arriba, directo a mis ojos, tenía una mirada muy penetrante, que para nada correspondía a su estatura.

En eso, me doy cuenta que el chico estaba intentando levantarse, al parecer la inyección estaba haciéndole efecto.

Muy lentamente caminó hasta nosotras, me miró y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias

-No es nada, tenía que hacerlo.

-Mi nombre es Flynn Rider y ella es Rapunzel, mi novia- dijo tomándola de la mano, instándola a saludar.

-Sí, soy su novia- fue lo que ella dijo

-Anda, eres muy celosa, solo me estaba ayudando, le debo una- le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Gracias- murmuró entre dientes con la vista clavada en el suelo, ya más tranquila.

* * *

 _~Tooth Pov~_

Acabo de tocar la alarma, ya suena atronadora por los pasillos, siento la adrenalina de estar haciendo cosas indebidas, se siente genial.

Veo como corre la gente sin sentido y me volteo controlando la risa, si supieran que no hay peligro, que es sólo una falsa alarma. Me matarían.

No hay tiempo que perder, quedamos de encontrarnos con Astrid en el muro donde dejamos las cosas ocultas.

Al llegar al lugar, no hay nadie ¿la habrán descubierto? ¿qué hago?

Decidí buscarla.

No está por ningún lado.

¿seguirá en la enfermería? No pude evitar preocuparme.

"¡Ay esta estúpida!"

* * *

 _~Rapunzel Pov~_

No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo se atreve esta tipa a intentar algo con MI novio? Seguro se aprovechó de la situación porque en el estado que se encuentra no puede hacer nada para defenderse.

-¡Astrid! ¿Dónde estás?- entró gritando alguien

-Por aquí, tras las camillas- respondió la chica a mi lado

-¿Pero por qué sigues aquí? Vamos, ¿y nuestro plan?

"¿plan?" pensé yo

-Guarda silencio- dijo Hofferson mirando a Flynn y a mí intercaladamente.

Pero la muchacha continuó...

-Las cosas siguen en el muro, es ahora o nunca, ¡tenemos que escapar, ya!

-¡¿escapar?!- "¿escuché bien?"

-¡Dije que te calles idiota!- gritó muy enojada mirándola con furia

-¡Oh mierda!- fue lo único que dijo la recién llegada al darse cuenta de que estábamos allí.

-Demasiado tarde, nos dicen ahora mismo qué es ese plan- les dije a ambas.

* * *

Poco a poco me fueron contando, con lujo de detalles, como pensaban salir de este lugar. A cada palabra mi emoción crecía y llegué a un punto en que no podía fingir seriedad con la pesada de Astrid Hofferson, hasta a ella le sonreía.

"Saldré con ellas, seré libre por fin"

-Me encanta le idea, ¡voy con ustedes!- les dije con una expresión de alegría

Silencio...

-No sé- dudó Tooth

-Yo digo simplemente que no- me espetó Hofferson

-Prometo no causar problemas, es mi única oportunidad, tampoco me gusta estar aquí-

Se quedaron calladas, mirándome. Puse una cara de súplica y pena y crucé los dedos esperando la respuesta.

-Solo si me lo pides por favor y de rodillas- dijo Hofferson, burlesca.

-Nunca!

-Está bien pequeña- rio

-Gracias, pero no me digas pequeña, ¿oíste?

-No me digas que hacer

-Ya basta las dos ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- peguntó Tooth

-Nada- dijo Hofferson

-¿Para ti no es nada que te hayas lanzado a los brazos de mi novio?

-Pero si yo no...

-Momento- la interrumpí- Me olvidaba de Flynn

* * *

 _~Tooth Pov~_

-No podré ir con ustedes, no lo dejaré solo.-

\- Está claro que yo no puedo salir, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que quedarte, entiendo que quieras irte, anda, me conformo con que estés bien- dijo el muchacho mirando el suelo, tenía algo... pero ¿qué?

-Vamos Rider no te pongas cursi ahora, ya dijo que no va, y por mí no hay problema- alegremente Astrid

"¡¿Rider?!" eso es, lo conozco.

-¡Eres tú! Eres el chico de fase 1, estaba a tu lado cuando te tomaron los supervisores

-¿Tú eres la mirona?- rio

-No te pases conmigo- le dije muy seria

-¿Se conocen?- dijeron Astrid y Rapunzel a coro

-Algo así- contesté- Y a ti también te vi- dije apuntándola

-Creo que te recuerdo... En ese momento lo que menos me importaba era quien estaba cerca o no - respondió algo melancólica, seguro fue difícil para ella.

-Vamos Tooth, deberíamos irnos ahora- dijo Astrid sacándome de mi mutismo.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarnos Rapunzel?- le pregunté buscando contacto visual

-Segura- dijo reusando mirarme

-Si no vas me sentiré culpable- le dijo su novio

-Lo sé, pero ¿quién te va a cuidar? No podemos separarnos, no así

-La distancia no me va a impedir amarte

Ella se sonrojó por un momento, lo pensó y dijo simplemente

-Ya tomé una decisión- se fue sin agregar nada más

-Vallan a buscarla, por favor- me pidió Flynn

-No creo que cambie de opinión-

"se ve cuanto lo quiere"

* * *

 **vale vale..** no debía subir este capitulo, pero me dije "tal vez con el primero no les llamó la atención". Si, esta soy yo tratando de convencerme de que alguien esta leyendo esta historia :( de verdad que se pondrá bueno este fic y dentro de algunos capítulos aparecerán más personajes.. solo dejen probarles que esto será interesante..

una cosa, Flynn usará lentes, ya que como esta infectado, la vista le ha ido fallando un poco.

YA HERMANOS! (parezco religiosa :v) POOOOOOOR FAVOOOOOOOOOR dejen al menos un review o eliminaré esto u-u


End file.
